The Queen of the Realms
by faedrascreator
Summary: What would happen if every magical power was stored in one person? Would the weight of the realms be kind to it's guardian, or will she be crushed by it? Faedra's back story. Links to Broken Love
1. How It All Began

HOW FAEDRA CAME TO BE

In the beginning of time there were three realms. No one knew how or when they were created, but they were the source of every living being. The two smaller realms, Kylarius and Lazurum, were opposites of each other. Kylarius was the realm of peace and light. It was where the original elves lived and the first of the fairies were made. The people there were beautiful. Their light hair fell gracefully down their shoulders, and their blue eyes sparkled like the sun in the sky. They walked with grace and carried a great wisdom with them. They refused to fight, and instead spent their time learning and reading.

Lazurum was the realm of darkness. Dark creatures crawled and thrived there. It was were goblins, redcaps, and beasts so evil that they could barely be described in words lived. There was constant war and evil in this realm. Not even the bravest of warriors would dare to come into the realm in fear of what they would encounter. Dark magic riddled the realm. The sky never showed, for a thick layer of clouds covered it.

The last realm was called Azran. This was the realm of magic and balance. It was where the first spell was cast, and the first wizards were born in this realm. Creatures from different races lived together here. Creatures such as shifters, mortals, dwarves, trolls, and many more lived. The realms only had a few wizards, an in all there were seven great wizards. Their names were unknown, for they did not believe that it was necessary to be tied down by things like names and a home. None of them had family or friends, and instead chose to travel among the three realms to seek more knowledge of magic. The eldest helped rule over the three realms and kept balance between the good and the evil. The second and third eldest were his advisers. The next three spent their days seeking knowledge in all corners of the three realms. The last was the most unusual wizard of them all. Unlike the others, he wanted a home and a name, and most of all he wanted a family.

As a child, the young wizard dreamt of what it would feel like to be held by a mother. To have someone look at you with love and pride. As he grew he began to wonder what it would be like to have a family of his own. A wife and a small child. One day, as he sat under a large willow tree, he thought of his imaginary child. _It would be a boy. _He thought fondly. _I could teach the little lad to cast spells and to bring peace to all of the realms. If he could accomplish that he could become king. He could prove to the wizards that they could have ties to the realms. That they could love and that they could have families…_ He suddenly realized that this boy would need to be incredibly powerful in order to accomplish a feat like that. He decided that he would find a woman who would willingly be up to such a task. He spent several years in search for such a woman. He wanted her to be strong, kind, and beautiful. Finally he found her, though she was not like how he had originally imagined.

The woman wasn't beautiful, per say. She had long chestnut hair and shining green eyes. She was tan and possessed several laugh lines. She was rather plump, and she managed a tavern in the east of Azran, where most of the pirates and stragglers would come to. Her wit and strong mind was what truly caught his eye. As he spoke to her, he saw the wisdom and kindness in her. Her mind was brilliant, and they shared several opinions of the realms and of war.

After that, the wizard would come to the tavern every day, wanting to speak with the woman._ Myra_. It was a beautiful name. When she had asked him what his name was, he hesitated. Myra did not know his true identity, for he feared she would leave him if she knew.

"Aragorn." He said, stating the first name that came to his mind.

"That's a good name. It's a warriors name." Her raspy voice said kindly.

How many days did he come and visit her? He would bring her the finest cloth and flowers from all over the realms. Finally, he brought her a necklace that would signify an engagement. He was overjoyed when she accepted it, and soon they were married. He had a difficult time hiding the fact that he was married from the other wizards, but he still managed.

Despite the joy he felt, he did not forget his true purpose. Although he was the youngest wizard, he was also the most powerful. He had managed to collect the powers of several of the most powerful creatures in the realms. He made a potion that consisted of all of the powers of the creatures in Lazurum and Azran. He didn't put any from Kylarius, for he believed they were too weak for not participating in war and battles.

One night, he slipped the potion into his love's wine and watched her drink it. He felt guilty that he had to resort to slipping potions into his wife's wine, but he knew it was for a good cause. A week later he was informed that his wife was with child.

Over the months, he took care of his wife and made sure that nothing happened to the child. When the child was born, he felt a great pride swell in his chest. It was not until he touched the boy to pick him up that he felt a great darkness in the child. Dark magic lingered in the boys veins. A dark shadow clouded his soul. He could already tell the boy was incredibly powerful; dark, but powerful.

"What is wrong, my love?" Myra asked softly. "Isn't he beautiful?"

He looked up and forced a smile. "Yes, he will be a strong warrior when he grows."

"What shall we name him?"

"Asmodeus."

From that moment on, he knew he would have to protect the child from all darkness. He would teach him good and how to fight for the right side. Otherwise, the realms would be in great danger.

He moved them into a small clearing in Kylarius. _If the boy is surrounded by good and light, he couldn't possibly become evil like his magic intends him to be._

Aragorn learned quickly that Asmodeus loved his mother more, and he would always try his best to impress her. Slowly, the boy grew. He had dark brown curly hair and the same emerald eyes that his mother had. The boy obviously loved to cause trouble. Once he came running home with several lady elves, who were covered in dirt, chasing him. He would steal from the neighbors and bully the little children. It was only when his mother scolded him did he feel a slight guilt.

Aragorn spent the days that he wasn't trying to keep Asmodeus in line, hiding the fact that he was a wizard with a wife and son. If the other wizards found out, they would instantly kill them both. When he went to the markets he would wear a hood and cover his face. He would cast spells and drank potions to make himself look like an elf or like another man. If he messed up once, he would be caught.

Although he knew he should have had much caution, the wizard eventually made a great mistake by spending too long in the market. He was with Myra and Asmodeus when the potion that made him unrecognizable to those who were not his family wore off. He heard several gasps and looked around.

"THE WIZARD!" he heard several people yell. He quickly grabbed Myra and Asmodeus and ran back to his home. Then, he began to fortify the house.

"Aragorn! What is going on!" Myra said whilst rubbing her wrists. Aragorn had held her too tightly and now they were red. Aragorn looked away from his work to see her doing this.

"Oh, my love, let me heal you." He placed his hands on her wrists and they began to glow. Myra gasped and pulled away. She had tears in her eyes as she looked down at her healed wrists.

"No. No. No. No no no no no." She began to cry softly.

"Mama? Are you alright?" Asmodeus questioned. She sobbed and wrapped a protective arm around her son. When Aragorn tried to step closer, she yanked Asmodeus back.

"STAY BACK!" she cried out. Aragorn let his hands drop to his sides.

"Please…. I can help."

"HOW! YOU'VE SENTENCED US TO DEATH!" She cried out, her shoulders shook as she tried not to break down in front of her son. She had to be strong, if not for herself, then for Asmodeus. He was only seven years of age. He was too young to die.

"I can cast spells around the house. I can protect us." Once again he tried to move closer towards Myra, but she pushed herself up against the wall and held onto Asmodeus. Asmodeus was glaring at his father in anger. He felt angry that his father made his mother cry. No one hurt his mother.

"Leave-" She managed to spit out. "Just leave us. And never return." Aragorn stared at her before turning and walking out of the door. Myra sank to the ground and began to cry. Asmodeus wrapped his arms around his mother. He swore that he would make his father pay for hurting his mother like this.

Outside, Aragorn was setting up a series of spells to protect Myra and Asmodeus. He felt grief at how the events had turned out. He should have told Myra what he was. He should have covered his face when he had went to the market. He should have been more careful. He knew Myra would never forgive him, and Asmodeus would be the one to have to comfort his mother.

When he finished, he sighed and left the clearing. He would sleep in the woods so that if something happened he could be back immediately.

Smoke filled the air as Aragorn woke. He quickly ran to the clearing where his home was located and was met with flames that were so high, they licked the sky. He attempted to put it out, but it was wizard's fire. It would not stop raging until it destroyed what it was meant to destroy. Aragorn roared in anger and sank to his knees. He watched the flames take his home and his family. Tears poured down his cheeks and slowly the fire calmed. Finally, after sitting with his head down for hours, he looked up at the ashes of his home. The flames had engulfed everything and turned it to ash. No. There was something there. It was covered in ash and lying on its side. Aragorn jumped to his feet and ran to the pile. He turned it over to show his son's face. He gasped in relief.

"Asmodeus? Boy? Wake up. It's papa." He shook his shoulder. Suddenly, Asmodeus's eyes opened, but they weren't green. Instead they were a terrifying shade of black. It was almost like his eyes were trying to mimic the ashes that surrounded him. Asmodeus blinked again and they returned to normal.

"Papa? Where's mama?" he asked softly. Aragorn placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"My boy, I'm sorry." Asmodeus looked around and saw all of the ash.

"No." Aragorn tried to wrap his arms around his son, but Asmodeus yanked himself away. His eyes began to become black again, and suddenly a flame burst in his hand. They both looked at the flame in shock.

Aragorn looked at him proudly, the grief that he felt for his wife lessened. "You've finally come of age, my boy. I'm proud of you." Asmodeus looked down at his hand. He felt a swelling rage. He was like one of _them_. The men who killed his mother. _Wizards_. He looked at his father's eyes and made his hands into fists. He would kill them all. He would rip out their throats and destroy them all. Then, he would take their throne. He would punish anyone who even associated with the wizards.

"If I ever see you again I will kill you, old man." He said harshly. He turned around and ran off into the dark forest.

"WAIT!" Aragorn tried to chase after the boy, but he had disappeared. _What have I unleashed on the realms? _He thought.

Around two hundred years had passed since that day. The boy had gone to the darkest corners of the realms and learned everything he could about dark magic. His thirst for revenge and blood grew. After his teachers finished telling him all they knew, he would rip their throats out or torture them. He enjoyed their screams and the feeling of their blood on his hands. As he grew his powers strengthened until one day he felt strong enough to challenge the High Wizard for the throne. He won almost instantly.

During his reign, he killed any who disobeyed him. He hunted down the wizards and tortured them until they begged for mercy. There was only one that he could not find, and it haunted him. His father was still in hiding and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find him. But he would find him, and when he did, would make him suffer.

Aragorn had spent the past two hundred years hiding in the deepest pit in the forest of Kylarius. He struggled to form a plan to save the realms from his son. After Asmodeus ran away, he gathered his books and potions and moved to the pit, knowing that his son would try to kill him. He felt the pain that his brothers went through at the hands of Asmodeus.

For the first hundred years or so he had no company, but one day an elf had somehow managed to get through all of his spells. He remembered the day well. The elf had walked into his cave as if she lived there herself. At first, he had been shocked by her appearance. She was the exact opposite of his Myra. She had beautiful long blonde hair, which was uncommonly white for her race. Unlike the others of her kind who wore their hair down, she wore hers in a messy side braid. She had large blue eyes, soft pink lips, and delicate features. She had a slender body with delicate curves. She wore a beautiful blue dress that held to her body. When she looked at him, she smiled softy.

"Who are you and how did you get past my spells?" he asked while quickly grabbing his staff and pointing it at the elf.

She looked at the staff with curiosity, but showed no signs fear to it being pointed to her. "My name is Kali." She stated. Her voice was like twinkling bells compared to Myra's raspy voice. "And you must be the wizard who has escaped the King's grasp. I'm sorry to ask, but can I see your staff? I've never seen such a thing." Aragorn raised an eyebrow and hesitated before handing over his staff. She began inspecting the scrawls and writing on the sides. She reached up and touched the stone that was secured on the top.

Aragorn drew his gaze away from her hands and looked at her. "You never answered how you managed to come in here. I put up spells that can repel even the strongest of wizards, yet you still passed through them all." He looked at her with distrust. He suddenly realized that he gave her his greatest weapon. _Why would I do something like that?_ "Give me that." He said harshly as he snatched his staff from her hands. She pouted slightly. And placed her hands on her hips.

"Like I said, my name is Kali. I'm an elf, and I don't know how I got through your spells. I just saw a cave and walked in."

"Just like that? You saw a dark cave and decided to walk in? That doesn't seem like something an elf would do."

"Well, I'm not a full elf. I'm a half breed." She wrapped her arms her torso, hugging herself as she dug her nails into her sides. This was one subject that she hated talking about.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Half-human half-elf? I've never heard of such a thing."

Kali rocked back and forth on her feet. "Yes, well, I am the first. My father fell in love with a cloth merchant from the North and I was the result. I was told she was very kind."

"What happened to her? If you don't mind me asking of course." He added quickly.

"Died of childbirth." She said softly.

"Oh." He sighed. He saw no threat in her. "Would you like to stay a while? It's not much, but it is home." She smiled and nodded eagerly.

After that, she would visit often. Slowly, they formed a strong bond. Kali told him about how several of the elves thought of her to be beneath them because of her mother. He felt upset that she would actually believe them. In return, he told her of how he had met Myra. He hesitated to tell her about how he had been the one to create a monster like his son, but he knew from experience that withholding information like this would only ruin their friendship. When he told her, he was expecting her to look at him in disgust. He was expecting her to leave and never come back. But she surprised him. She took his hand in her own and told him, "The actions of your past do not define you. You were foolish, but you know better now. You are a good man, Aragorn. Do not let your past haunt you."

It was like that for thirty years. They taught each other and shared stories. One day Kali came and told him of how she had met the elven prince, Respen.

"You sound awfully taken by this prince," Aragorn commented with a smirk. Kali blushed and looked at her hands.

"It doesn't matter. He is leaving on the morrow, and there is also the problem that our bloodlines cannot mix. I am a bastard half-blood and he is a destined king," she murmured. She began to tap her fingers on the table.

Aragorn sighed. He knew how much Kali's blood bothered her. He placed his quill in between his book and got up. He placed a finger under her chin and raised her face so she would look at him. "He would be a fool to let something a silly as blood get in the way of knowing you." He tapped her nose and continued his work of trying to find a spell to defeat his son.

It was around ten years later that the prince came back into the small city. He was in search of a beautiful elf who kept her hair in a single braid. Kali ran into the cave the next day with a large smile on her face.

"Aragorn! I have news!" she smiled. She grabbed his scared hands and began to spin him around. It was times like these that he was reminded that she was not completely an elf. She was human, too. "Prince Respen has asked my father if he could court me! Isn't it wonderful?" Aragorn eyes widened in shock. Suddenly, he smiled and began to laugh. He picked Kali up and spun her around.

"This is wonderful news! The best I've heard in years!" Kali giggled and smiled brightly.

"His father did not approve, but the queen convinced him to let it pass," she stated.

It only took a month of courtship for Respen to ask for Kali's hand. For the months afterwards, all Kali did was smile with a dazed expression. She didn't visit Aragorn during that time, and Aragorn truly missed her. She finally came over on the night before her wedding. Her hair was in its normal messy braid, but her clothing had changed. It became more like what he had seen the queen wear. She wore a long purple dress with long sleeves. Golden thread weaved in the cloth to create an intricate pattern. She smiled when she saw him. She began to fiddle her fingers nervously.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited, I have been very busy with the wedding."

"I heard that you will be married tomorrow," he remarked quietly.

She smiled again and nodded. "I wanted to ask if you could somehow manage to come." Her voice was hopeful as she stared at him.

Aragorn sighed. "Kali, you know I can't." He felt a pang of sadness when she pouted. He looked at the potion on his desk and sighed. He knew he had to ask her, but he didn't want her to get hurt from it.

"Kali, I must ask a favor from you." Kali's head shot up and she nodded.

"Of course, my friend. Anything."

He picked up the vial and walked up to her. "I want you to know that you won't be forced to do this unless you truly want to. Do you remember how I made Asmodeus?" Kali nodded. "I have made a potion similar to the one I used for Asmodeus. This time, however, I made sure that ever single power that I used was good. I made it from only the purest creatures. When the child is born it will be just as powerful as Asmodeus, but it will be full of light and good." He took her hand and placed the vial in it. "I want you to carry the child. You have a good soul, and no one will love the child more than you. When the child is born, I want you to bring it to me so that I can teach it to fight and to use their powers for good. If it is a boy, we would have to wait until it is of age to learn magic, but if it is a girl then she will be able to use magic from the moment she is born. Though it would be difficult to try to teach a child who cannot yet walk how to cast a spell." He smiled at this.

"Will the child be able to fight Asmodeus? Or will it become like him?" she asked tensely. The thought of her child going against the Demon King worried her.

"If you choose to drink the potion, then yes. I made sure not to make the same mistake as I did before. But I will not force you to do something you don't want to."

"What if the child doesn't want to fight?"

Aragorn ran his hand over his face. He hadn't thought of that. "If the child doesn't want to fight, then we will not force it to. We will think of something else."

Kali looked down at the vial before tightening her hand around it. A look of determination came over her.

"I will do it. Just as long as you promise me that my child will not get hurt."

"I swear."

That was the last time they saw each other for a year. Aragorn had created tunnels, so he could move around and get materials for his potions and spells. Kali had become with child and gave birth to a beautiful girl named Galadiel. It was only when she received a messenger phoenix did she come to the cave with her daughter. Aragorn looked at the small elf and smiled. She radiated with purity and goodness. He laughed as he took her from Kali. The child made him see all the good that still remained in the realms.

"What is her name?" he asked while rocking her.

"Galadiel," Kali said softly. "She is only a babe and she has already stolen the hearts of all those who are around her." she added smugly. Aragorn chuckled. "When do you think you will need to start training her?" Kali inquired

Aragorn sighed. "We should let her have some of her childhood. Let her age a little and then we'll begin to train her. I can give her simple lessons at age five and we could slowly teach her more." Kali nodded.

Four years passed. Kali and Galadiel visited as often as they could. It was on the eve of Galadiel's fifth birthday that Kali came in crying and screaming. Aragorn dropped his vial and rushed to his friend. She sobbed in his arm as he held her.

"What is it, my friend? What is wrong? Is Galadiel alright? Your father?" Aragorn asked, genuinely concerned. This was not the first time he had seen Kali cry. When he was forced to kill an animal for his potions, Kali would weep for the lost life. But never like this. It broke his heart to see her in such agony.

"Respen," she choked, "Asmodeus killed Respen. He sent his guards and killed him. He's dead. He's dead." She began to sob into his sleeve and held onto his shirt. Aragorn looked up at the ceiling. It was his fault. He had created this monster, and now he was paying the price by watching his friend lose her mate.

"I want him dead." she said after awhile. She had cried to the point where there were no longer tears, just dry sobs. "I want to rip out his throat. I want to make him suffer." Aragorn clenched his jaw.

"We are not powerful enough to fight him."

"But Galadiel is. All we have to do is train her." She raised her head and looked him in the eyes, a fierce look in her eyes.

"Galadiel might not want to fight." he said kindly, "We can't force her to d-"

"I DON'T CARE! HE KILLED MY MATE! SHE WILL FIGHT HIM WHETHER SHE WANTS TO OR NOT!" Aragorn stared at her sadly. He sighed.

"We'll start lessons tomorrow."

As the years passed, it was obvious that Galadiel was not interested in war. She would often drift off in her lessons and pick at the grass or flowers. When she was forced to use a sword, she would purposely lose. She would miss every shot with her bow or her dagger. She would pretend to become injured in order to stop the lessons. It was only when her mother screamed at how ashamed her father would have been at her behavior, did she actually fight correctly.

Although she wasn't a warrior, she was very powerful. Like Asmodeus, her powers grew as she aged. She mastered the most advanced spells at age nine. She and Aragorn would often duel in one of the large caves. In the beginning, he would win every match, but now it was a rarity for him to even come close to winning.

Kali had hardened over the years. She no longer smiled nor did she laugh. Every night, Galadiel would hear her mother cry herself to sleep. She never asked about her father, for she feared the consequence. All she knew was that the reason why she trained so much was so she could kill the man who killed her father.

Galadiel was beautiful, though unlike her mother, she looked like a common elf. She had her mother's blue eyes, but that was about it. Her hair was like gold, and it fell in soft waves down her back. She had high cheekbones, and her skin was slightly darker that her mother's. Her lips were thin, but soft. She carried herself with a grace that would make queens feel inadequate. She considered Aragorn as her uncle and loved him dearly. She did not remember her father well, but she was told he was an incredible man.

One day, Galadiel was controlling a small lake with her magic. She was making it turn into different shapes in the air before dropping it back into the lake. Kali and Aragorn were watching from the entrance of the cave. Kali was clutching a shawl around her shoulders, and her hair was tightly braided down her back. Aragorn wore his normal worn out clothes, and he had his hands behind his back.

"When will she be ready for war?" Kali snapped. Aragorn sighed

"Kali, she doesn't want to fight. We cannot make her do something that she doesn't want to."

Kali gripped at her shawl and dug her nails into it. "She needs to fight the monster. She's the only one who can defeat the Demon King. Whether she likes it or not, she needs to accept her duty to fight the king."

"I wont make her fight, Kali. It's not fair fo-"

"It's not fair for my family to try to make my decisions without consulting me," Galadiel interrupted. Aragorn and Kali had failed to notice her stop. "It's alright. I understand why you would do it." She took a deep breathe before continuing. "I know I don't like war and fighting, but people are dying in the realms. It is my duty to bring good back into the realms." She finished with confidence in her voice. Her chin had lifted and she straightened her shoulders, like the way she has seen several of the soldiers do.

Aragorn sighed. "Well in that case, we need to build an army."

They spent a year recruiting any man who was willing to fight. Word got out to Azran that there would be a challenger to the king. Asmodeus closed all portals to Kylarius so no one could join the army. Somehow, they all knew that the battle would take place in a deserted field in the middle of Kylarius. It was ironic that the realm of peace would be hosting a war.

Galadiel rode in the front with Aragorn. Kali had stayed behind to tend to the women and children left behind. Galadiel wore a shining silver armor made from the strongest metal in the realms. She wore a large helmet and underneath she wore a circlet to signify who she was. At her side was her father's sword, and on her back was his bow. This way she carried a part of him with her.

The two opposing sides finally met. The Demon King wore black plated armor with a tree in flames carved in the front. He wore a helmet that covered his face. He rode a black steed with red eyes. Smoke seemed to come out of his nostrils whenever it breathed out. The kings eyes were hidden, but Galadiel could tell his gaze was solely on her. She exhaled and gripped the reigns of her horse tighter.

A man on a grey horse trotted in between the two armies. "ON THIS DAY!" he yelled. "WE WILL WITNESS THE BATTLE BETWEEN KING ASMODEUS AND PRINCESS GALADIEL. THEY SHALL FIGHT FOR THE CROWN OF THE REALMS." He addressed the two. "REMOVE YOUR HELMETS TO ALLOW YOUR OPPONENT TO LOOK YOU IN THE FACE BEFORE BATTLE."

Galadiel was the first to remove her helmet. Her long blonde hair fell out and splayed itself around her shoulders. Her silver circlet stood out against her golden hair. She looked at the King, her imagination running wild at what gruesome sight might be underneath the helmet. Asmodeus removed his helmet and looked at her with a smug smile. He leaned back in his saddle and flashed his teeth. Galadiel was shocked. The man before her was unlike any of the legends. He was deviously handsome, with dark hair and green eyes. He had a strong jaw that was covered in stubble. Galadiel noticed a strange glow around him that drew her in. At that moment she realized she could not fight him. She hesitated before removing her sword and dropping it on the ground. Her bow and arrows were next.

Several of the soldiers cried out. "WHAT IS SHE DOING? SHE CANT BE SURRENDURING ALREADY?" Aragorn looked at Galadiel with an alarmed expression. Galadiel just shook her head. She looked back at Asmodeus. He raised an eyebrow before smirking. He reached down and took off his sword before tossing it down on the ground in a similar fashion to Galadiel. His soldiers began to protest, but he growled at them, causing the to become instantly silent. He got off his horse and walked across the field to meet Galadiel.

"My lady." He bowed his head and kissed her hand. Galadiel's cheeks became bright red before she smiled softly. Asmodeus turned his head and saw his father. "Why, if it isn't my father. So you've been hiding here this entire time." He began to walk towards him as he pulled out a dagger.

"No!" Galadiel grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him away from Aragorn. Asmodeus looked down at the hand before looking at her face. "There is no need to fight. He has been through enough. Please do not fight." She said kindly before smiling. A plan began to form in his mind. It would be incredibly easy to trick this woman. He knew that his father had made someone who could kill him, but that didn't mean he couldn't manipulate this powerful enchantress. He smiled back.

"Of course, my lady. Forgive my harsh actions." Once again, Galadiel blushed.

"You are forgiven, my king." She teased. Asmodeus turned towards his army.

"MY FRIENDS! THERE IS NO NEED TO FIGHT! LET US RETURN TO OUR HOMES AND FORGET ABOUT THIS DAY. THERE IS NO BATTLE TO BE FOUGHT HERE!" He smiled, and slowly his troops began to leave. When the clearing was empty he turned to Galadiel.

"My lady, your beauty is too great to remain here as a princess forever. Come with me to the realms, there we may marry and rule the realms together." Galadiel looked at him in shock before smiling.

"I accept your offer, my king." She smiled as Asmodeus took her hand and kissed it again. Aragorn looked at the two. He knew that this was a trick, but he could not say anything to prevent this from happening. He watched as his son took Galadiel's reigns and pulled her towards his own horse. He looked down and saw that she had left her father's weapons on the ground.

Galadiel was looking for her mother and her now father, Aragorn. She pressed her lips together and sighed. The wedding had been a grand event. The feast was splendid and now the performances and music filled every corner of the room. She felt an arm snake around her waist.

"What is wrong, my wife?" Asmodeus's voice filled her ears.

"I cannot find my mother or your father anywhere. Why wouldn't they be here." She pouted slightly and eased back into her husband's embrace.

"They never approved of our marriage. They were probably too disgusted to come."

"But…" Asmodeus turned her so she faced him.

"But nothing. They are no longer our family. All we need is each other now. I am your only family." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

Several years had passed, and finally Galadiel had become with child. Asmodeus brought in a healer to check the child's health on Galadiel's fifth month.

"Tell us, will it be powerful? Strong?"

"Will you also ask if it will be handsome and for an exact description of what it'll look like?" Galadiel joked. Asmodeus clenched his jaw but forced a smile.

The healer sighed and pulled her old hands from Galadiel's swollen belly.

"I am truly sorry, but this child is not healthy. It is sickly, even in the womb. It will surely die when it is born."

"WHAT! That can't be correct. I am the most powerful man in the realms. There is no way that any child of mine will be a sickling." Asmodeus hissed.

"I am sorry but that is the way it is. We have no power over the child. It will die when it is born." The healer packed her bag and left the room.

"My love, its all right. We can always tr-" he left the room before she could finish her sentence.

**In the Lower Dungeons of the Royal Castle**

Asmodeus walked down the several steps of the dungeons. He heard the groans of the tortured and smelled the metallic hint of blood in the air. He had always loved the dungeons.

He finally reached the lowest cell. It was the one that had the most protection. He opened the door and snickered. In the room, there were two people chained to the walls. He turned to the smallest figure and smiled.

"KALI! What a pleasure to see your beautiful face again." She opened her eyes and stared at him with hatred and malice. She tried to yank herself from the chains to attack, but the chains held fast. "Ah-ah-ah." He said while wagging his finger at her. "I'm not here for you, though. But next time, I'll make sure to pay you another _special_ visit." Kali became pale at the thought of it and pushed herself against the wall.

"Now, what I'm really here for." He turned towards his father who was staring at him with a cold expression. "I need you to make another powerful child for me." Aragorn raised his chin.

"And why would I do such a thing?" He spat. Asmodeus just smiled. He pointed at Kali and suddenly she screamed. Blood splattered out of her mouth and she doubled over in pain.

"I'LL DO IT! PLEASE, JUST STOP! Don't hurt her anymore." Aragorn slumped his shoulders in defeat. Suddenly, his chains came off and his hands were bound.

"Follow me." Asmodeus led Aragorn into another cell. There, every type of ingredient and potion was lined against the walls. Aragorn was yanked by the chains and forced to sit on a small, uncomfortable chair.

"This is your new cell. Here you will make me the most powerful child you can. The chains allow you to move around the room, but if you try to leave, Kali will be tortured again."

"What type of monster would you like me to create?" Aragorn hissed.

"I want a son. He will be powerful. Evil. But obedient. I do not want you to put a single drop of any of the other realms in him. Just Lazurum." Aragorn pressed his lips together.

"If you are so powerful, why can't you make this child yourself?"

Asmodeus clenched his jaw. "Just do as I say old man. Now begin working."

And he did. He moved around the room and made a potion of darkness. He put every dark creature imaginable in this potion. He even made it that if there were ever any new species, their powers would be absorbed by the child. He would be a child of pure darkness. As more creatures were made, he would become more powerful. Asmodeus watched his work with a deep look of concentration. Aragorn knew that he couldn't let a child like this grow in the realms. He got up and collected the materials that he needed for a second potion. He made it exactly as the dark potion, but this time he made it with light. He made it so that every creature with even a hint of light would be in the child. The child would carry the powers of all the realms within him. He would be the balance of good and evil. He be even more powerful than his parents combined. He would be connected with everything living and non-living, magical and non-magical, and dead or alive.

He mixed the two potions together in a large vial before handing it to his son.

"Give this to Galadiel to drink. She must drink all of it in order for it to work. The child will be the first born." Asmodeus smiled and took the potion.

"Thank you, Father. I'll make sure this is put to good use. Now let's move you back into your old cell." As Asmodeus turned, he didn't see Aragorn grab two black vials from the table.

As they entered the cell, Aragon saw Kali look up at him. Although her beauty had faded from being in the cell for so long, to Aragorn she was still as beautiful as the first he met her. He smiled sadly at her, the two vials weighing down his pockets.

"As a reward for your excellent work, you two won't be in chains anymore." He threw Aragorn to the ground and smirked. "Don't get too loud." He said with a wink. He slammed the door shut and suddenly Kali was set free.

Aragorn slowly crawled to her and wrapped his arms around her. He sat them both up.

"Aragorn, I'm so tired. Why did we have to be the ones to go through this? Why did the realms hate us so much that they decided that we deserved to suffer this much?" Aragorn sighed and rested his head against the wall. If the circumstances had been different, he would have fallen madly in love with Kali. But they weren't. Instead, he became her brother and protector. He knew he was doing the right thing when he pulled the two vials out and showed them to Kali.

"Nightshade?" She gasped. Aragorn nodded. "But… we can't. Aragorn, we just created another monster. We need to sto-"

"I didn't make it evil. I balanced it. It will be the most powerful being ever created. It will be one with the realms. I did not make another Asmodeus."

"So we can stop fighting?" Kali felt tears pour down her cheeks. Aragorn smiled.

"Yes, my friend. We will finally have peace. The child will protect the realms and defeat Asmodeus. She just needs to find the right path." He handed one of the bottles to Kali and secured his arm around her. Together, they drank the dark liquid. Kali dropped the vial and rested her head on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn smiled and murmured, "We will finally have peace." Before letting his head rest on Kali's.

Asmodeus rushed into the room. News had reached him that Galadiel had given birth. He walked into the room and saw her holding two babies. She saw him and smiled. He rushed by her side and looked at the two children. One was a girl and the other was a boy. _The girl must've been the sickly child_ he thought.

"Let me hold my first born, Gaddy." He reached for the boy, but instead Galadiel handed him the girl. "What's this?"

"That is your first born, my love." She said softly. Asmodeus felt anger rage through him. _No matter. She was still da-_ that's when he felt it. The energy of the girl. It was not like his own. No. It was much more powerful, but it also had light in it. He had been tricked. This was the balance of good and evil. It would grow a mind of its own and soon over power him.

"My love, I would like you to meet your first born child, The Daughter of the Realms." She added smugly, "Faedra."


	2. Faedra's Childhood

Author's Note: Okay so here is the second part of Faedra's back story. I just want to say that there are a few characters/ ideas that I took from this INCREDIBLE story named The Legend of the Seeker. I have only watched the TV show and it was one of my favorite shows. ever. So the Mord Sith, Darken Rahl, Zed. they're all from that show/book. I did change some of the aspects but the main parts are the same. Anyhoo, heres the chapter. It's long. Good luck.

Faedra's Childhood

A small girl was running down a hallway. She was giggling, and she held a large plate full of cookies. A plump woman with unruly red hair was chasing after her, welding a large spoon with which she was planning too hit the girl with.

"STOP THAT LITTLE THIEF!" the woman screamed. The girl smiled. She saw a familiar knight walk through the door, and she ran behind him. She clutched the sweets in one hand and wrapped her other hand around his belt. The knight sighed at his little friend. He had become accustomed to her mischief.

The plump lady stood in front of the knight, a look of pure malice in her eyes. "Hello, Andromeda." the knight said politely.

"Don't you dare 'Hello Andromeda' me, Kennreth." she spat, "The little devil stole my cookies. I need those for the feast tonight."

Kennreth sighed. "If it is for a feast, why would one little plate matter? Please Andy, let her have her cookies. It is her fifth birthday after all." Andromeda pursed her ugly lips.

"Fine," she turned and addressed the small girl. "But the next time you come in my kitchen, I'll beat your little hands with my spoon." She wagged her spoon furiously at the little girl. She turned around and trudged back into the kitchens. Kennreth sighed and looked and the little princess.

"Must you torture Andromeda so much?" he asked jokingly.

"It's funny. She gets all red when she's angry, and I like how she tries to catch me." Faedra giggled. Kennreth chuckled and knelt so he could look at the girl properly. Kennreth truly was a kind man with a good soul. He had dark blue eyes and brown hair with streaks of silver in it. He had a small beard and soft laugh lines. His face was kind, and he always looked at Faedra with pride. He had been assigned as Faedra's personal guard on her first birthday. He took care of her and got her out of trouble whenever he could. He and Faedra grew a strong bond over the years, and Faedra loved him.

"You're a little trouble maker." He said while tapping her tiny nose. He sighed and got up. "Let's go find your mother and brother." Kennreth held out his hand and together they walked into the large gardens. Galadiel was sitting by a large fountain. Her long hair was beautifully braided down her back, and she wore a light blue dress that shimmered as though it was water. Faedra had always felt ugly compared to her mother. While her mother had golden hair that fell gracefully down her shoulders in waves, Faedra has thick straight white-blonde hair that would often come out of the tight braids that her mother put in her hair. While her mother walked gracefully, Faedra would often knock down several objects on tables or trip on rocks. The only real thing that Faedra had in common with her parents was that she had her father's emerald eyes. Her hair was too blonde, her cheeks too chubby and rosy, and she was tiny and ungraceful.

Her brother on the other hand had their mothers blue eyes, their father's brown hair, and a mixture of other features from the two. The only thing unusual abut her brother was that he had a large streak of blonde in his hair.

"Avalon!" Faedra ran to her younger brother and wrapped her free arm around his waist. Avalon giggled and hugged her back. Faedra turned to her mother and curtsied. "Mother." At first they just stared at each other blankly, but Galadiel began to laugh. Faedra ran and jumped into her mother's arms.

"What trouble have you caused now, little one?" Galadiel asked her daughter while looking the sweets.

"She stole a plate of cookies from poor Andromeda." Kennreth said.

"Again!?" Galadiel questioned. Avalon snickered.

"How red did her face become this time?" he asked Faedra.

"Avalon! This is not funny." She turned to her daughter. "I am ashamed of you, Faedra. You promised that you wouldn't steal from the kitchens anymore." Galadiel scolded. Faedra looked down.

"Sorry mama." Faedra murmured. Galadiel sighed and shook her head.

"Promise me you won't do it again."

"I promise, Mama." Faedra said sincerely.

"Alright then, let us go see your father and prepare for the feast." Together they went inside.

"So she stole again?" Asmodeus looked at Faedra with coldness. Faedra had gotten used to the fact that her father did not really love her, but that didn't stop her from loving him.

"It is all right, my love. I have already spoken to her about this." Galadiel said gently.

"Hmph. How will she ever find a husband whiling to deal with a thief?" he questioned.

Faedra smiled. She had always loved the idea of weddings and marriage. "When I find my husband," she began, "he will love me no matter what I do. He will buy me the prettiest dresses and throw me balls every week." She began to twirl around the room. "And on my wedding day, I will wear a dress so pretty that it will make everyone else feel ashamed of their clothing." Kennreth and Galadiel laughed her behavior. Asmodeus pressed his lips into a thin line and balled his fists. Faedra grabbed Avalon and began to dance with him around the room. "And when he dances with me, it will feel like there is no one else in the realms, but us. We will have a little girl so I can spoil her, and a son who will be taught how to fight and be the mightiest warrior in all of the realms." She giggled as Avalon dipped her. The finished their dance with a bow. Galadiel and Kennreth clapped and laughed, but Asmodeus stared at the little girl.

He could feel her power strengthen by the minute. He had refused to let Galadiel teach her magic. He had to think of a way to eliminate all the good in her. He wanted her to be his slave. She would learn how to obey his every command without hesitation. He would have to act fast to remove all of the positive influences around her, before she became too good. Slowly, a plan formed in his mind, and he smiled as he stared at his wife. He knew exactly what to do.

Three months had passed since then. Faedra and Avalon were slowly beginning to learn about magic, and as a reward for their hard work, Galadiel was taking them on a picnic in Kylarius. Over the past 5 years, two more realms had been made, but they were still too underdeveloped to go and have a picnic in.

Galadiel stopped in the middle of the field. She and Avalon began to set up the blankets and food while Faedra ran around chasing small pixies. When the food had been prepared, she ran back and sat down beside her mother. Faedra looked around at the clearing. Colorful flowers filled the grass and climbed the trees. The grass was a rich green and felt like fur. It split in small parts to make little ponds where the pixies would drink or bathe. Large trees grew around the clearing spreading their limbs and providing shade for whoever wished to use it. Their roots and trunks were covered in ivy and moss. Every now and then a small white fox would dart across the clearing.

Pixies flew overhead, healing any dying plants and playing games with each other. Faedra smiled as she ate. She loved magic.

"Mother, could I go explore the forest?" Faedra asked. Galadiel nodded and continued to read her book. "Would you like to come as well, little brother?"

Avalon shook his head. "The last time I went with you somewhere, you tried to feed me to a troll." Faedra smiled at the memory before shrugging. She sprinted out of the clearing and began to chase the small pixies. She had not been gone for ten minutes when she heard a scream. She quickly turned to the noise and began to run.

Faedra ran into the clearing and saw Avalon holding their mother. Faedra's heart stopped. A red liquid was coming out of her body as an arrow protruded out of Galadiel's chest. Avalon was screaming. Faedra broke out of her trance and went into action.

"AVALON! GO GET THE GAURDS! GET PAPA! GO! GO!" Avalon got up and ran out of the clearing. Faedra knelt beside her mother and reached out to touch the liquid. It smelled metallic and it was a bit sticky. There were flecks of gold in the red liquid that shined in the sun. _What is this?_ Her young mind could not comprehend what was happening to her mother.

"Faedra," Galadiel rasped. Faedra looked at her mother and touched Galadiel's cheek in concern. "Faedra, my beautiful daughter."

"Mama, what is going on? What's happening?" Faedra felt tears pour down her cheeks. Somehow she knew this was the last time that she would see her mother.

Galadiel smiled and some of the red liquid began to come out of her mouth. "My beautiful Daughter of the Realms..." Suddenly a cloud of gold came from her wound and she became still.

"Mama? Mama?" Faedra began to shake her mother. She tried tapping her cheeks and shaking her head, but nothing happened. Faedra sobbed. She laid down and rested her head on her mother's stomach. The red liquid stuck to her hair and to her skin, but Faedra didn't care.

When she awoke, she saw Kennreth sitting by her side. She was in her bedroom in the castle. For a moment, she thought that she had dreamed what had happened but then she noticed the tears streaming down Kennreth's face. His head was bent and he had his hands in his lap. Slowly, Faedra got up and sat in his lap. She wiped away his tears and buried her face in his neck. Kennreth began to rock her as they both cried. Faedra fell back to sleep.

When she awoke again it was not Kennreth by her side, but her father. He stared at her with the same cold expression as he usually wore.

"It's about time you woke up." he snapped. Faedra cringed at his tone. "I can't have any child of mine mopping around because of the death of her mother." Faedra sobbed at his words and suddenly she felt a hard slap on her cheek. She gasped and fell on the bed, clutching her throbbing right cheek. She felt tears form at the pain.

Asmodeus glared at her. She watched as his eyes began to turn black. "If you weep in front of me again, I will hit you." he said coldly.

"Yes- yes father," she said quietly. Asmodeus got up and walked to the door. He hesitated at the doorway and turned to look at her.

"Things will change around here. You will no longer call me father. Instead you will call me herdir." With that, he walked out of the door. Faedra struggled to remember what that meant in Elvish. And then she did. Master. It meant Master. Faedra began to cry into her pillow. She heard the door open again, and fear hit her as she thought it might be her father again. When she looked up, she saw Kennreth. He stared at her with sad eyes. He had bags under his eyes and it looked almost as though he had aged several years in the past few days. Faedra sniffled and crawled into his lap.

"Kennreth, where's Avalon?" She hadn't seen her brother at all since he ran to get help. She wanted to hug him and make sure he was okay.

Kennreth sighed. His heart felt like a heavy stone. "He ran away Faedra. He couldn't bear the idea of your mother being dead, so he ran away." Faedra felt more tears begin to form. Her brother had abandoned her.

Six years passed. Faedra had been training with magic the entire time. Her skills had grown and she mastered all the spells. She could easily manipulate every object and win every duel against her instructors.

Faedra had changed over the years. Her cheeks weren't as chubby and she had grown over a foot taller than her original four-foot frame. She wasn't particularly pretty and boys would make fun of her appearance. She would, of course, take revenge by beating them with her magic. She was incredibly skinny and most of her clothes would fall loosely on her. She would often envy the girls with curves. Actually, she envied most people. No one had to train everyday to learn magic. None of them were beaten senseless whenever they made a mistake. Faedra would walk around with a limp most of the time. She almost always had a black eye and carried several bruises all over her body. Her father. _Herdir._ She corrected in her mind, showed no mercy in beatings.

If it hadn't been for Kennreth and Andromeda, Faedra would have lost her mind from all of the beatings. After her mother's death, Andromeda slowly took Galadiel's place. She made sure Faedra ate and slept properly. After the beatings, Faedra would often sneak into the kitchen and sit by the fire. She'd watch Andromeda boss around the other workers. Every once and awhile Andromeda would ask Faedra to try some of the food, desperately wanting the girl to talk and smile again. Andromeda longed for the days in which Faedra would come and steal her sweets. It broke her heart to see her beaten and quiet. She and Kennreth would often talk of how much Faedra had changed.

Kennreth was no longer Faedra's guard, and instead he was appointed as an advisor to the king. He was usually very busy carrying out duties for the king, but whenever he was free, he would go to Faedra and help her train with a sword. She had a natural talent, and despite how skilled Kennreth was, she would sometimes beat him. It was times like those that Faedra would toss her head back and laugh. She would smile and talk and even sing. Kennreth had always been the one to make Faedra happy.

Despite her skills in magic and her talent for swords, Faedra was still incredibly clumsy. It was because of this that Faedra lost the thing that she cared most for. It will be billions of years from now, and Faedra would still remember every detail of that day.

Asmodeus had asked for a small feast for the kings. Kings from across the realms came to drink with the Demon King. They all sat along a long, narrow rectangular table. When all the meat was eaten, they began to bring in barrels of wine. As the daughter, Faedra was instructed to fill the cups and deal with the drunken kings. She wore a long green dress that complemented her eyes greatly. It had long sleeves and dragged a little on the floor. Unfortunately, the front was incredibly low. Because of this, several times during the night she was groped by some of the kings, but Faedra dealt with it. She knew if she fought back she would be punished severely.

As she went to refill her father's glass, she tripped over the hem of the skirt. She fell and spilled the wine all over her father and several of the kings around him. The kings all began to laugh, but Asmodeus stared at her with pure anger. His eyes turned black, and he slowly rose from his chair. Faedra felt fear grip her heart. She turned and sprinted away from the room. She didn't have to turn around to know that he was following her. Faedra sobbed and tried to run faster, when she suddenly felt a hand grab her and throw her on the ground. Faedra cried out in pain as she hit the floor. She heard a harsh crack. Suddenly, he was on top of her. Faedra tried to fight back but he gripped too tightly onto her arms. She cried as she realized what would happen next. She suddenly felt him be thrown off of her. Kennreth stood in front of her, blocking her from her father. He drew out his sword and got into a defensive position.

"What are you doing!" Asmodeus spat. He rose in an instant and glared at Kennreth. He looked utterly terrifying, but Kennreth still faced him head on.

"I will not allow you to hurt Faedra." He said confidently. Asmodeus raised his hand and used his powers to push Kennreth to his knees. Kennreth struggled to fight back, but it was hopeless.

"It would be a shame to lose such a good man, Kennreth. But I don't tolerate disobedience."

He picked up Kennreth's fallen sword. Faedra jumped at Asmodeus. She grabbed his leg.

"NO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK! JUST DON'T HURT HIM. PLEASE. PLEASE." Faedra tried to use her powers against her father, but she was still too weak. She watched hopelessly as he raised the sword. She struggled to fight. The thought of losing Kennreth was too much. She looked at Kennreth and met his eye. A single tear ran down his cheek as he looked back at her. He attempted to smile to try to calm Faedra down. She suddenly remembered every time that he looked at her with pride. He was a better father to her than Asmodeus. And she had failed him. If she hadn't been so clumsy, then none of this would have happened. She sobbed as she looked at him, trying to memorize every detail in his face. His silver streaked brown hair and beard. His kind dark blue eyes. His laugh lines. The way he smiled and the way he laughed.

The sword swung down and there was a hard thud followed by a loud scream.

Several years passed after that. The night of Kennreth's death, Faedra had sworn to never be clumsy again. She would spend hours training herself to walk with grace and elegance.

A month after Kennreth's death, Andromeda was found dead in her bed. The healers ruled it as dying peacefully from old age, but somehow Faedra knew Herdir had something to do with it.

Over the years, she had grown tall. Her once flat body now had soft curves that would make some of the men stare. Her cheeks were now a bit thinner, but they still had their rosy complexion. Her lips became plumper, and her eyes became prettier. The boys who once made fun of her now stared at her with lust.

Faedra had began to train with weapons. She became so skilled that no one could even come close to defeating her. She was a master of both magic and weapons. She would often go with the men to fight in battles. Sometimes, Herdir would ask her to assassinate a specific person. Faedra learned long ago not to refuse his requests. Slowly, the beating that she endured became actual torture. She would be whipped, have her bones broken, and was cut up. By the next day she would completely heal herself. She was glad when she had learned how to mend herself, for it saved her from a lot of trouble.

One day, Faedra was summoned to the throne room. Her father sat on his throne, and beside him was a man who she had never seen before. He was quite ugly in Faedra's opinion. He had a large nose and thin, ugly lips. His hair went to his chin and was an ugly shade of brown. The only thing remotely attractive about his face were his eyes, which were a crystal blue. He wore long, blood red robes that were accented with golden thread. When he saw Faedra, he smiled.

_Blood and bones, don't smile. It somehow makes you uglier than before, if that is even possible._ She thought in disgust.

"Faedra, this is my new adviser, Darken Rahl. He will help me create an army of warriors." Darken Rahl smiled again.

"I have heard much about the beauty of the Daughter of the Realms, but none compare to the sight before me." His voice had an annoying ring to it.

Faedra grit her teeth before replying. "Thank you, my lord."

Rahl smiled before continuing. "I have also heard of your skills in battle and with magic. It is why I would like to ask you to be the leader of the army that I'm assembling." Faedra looked at him in shock. She would have loved to decline his offer, but she knew he had to.

"I would be honored to lead this army. May I ask who exactly I will be leading?" Rahl laughed and glanced at Asmodeus.

"I am going to make a new species of warriors. They will be called Mord Sith, and we will train them at a young age."

"So you want to send an army of little boys into battle?" Faedra snorted.

Rahl sighed exasperatedly. "No, they will all be women. They are the only ones strong enough to endure the training. We will take the girls from their homes at a young age and teach them to fight and kill." He took out a long maroon object from his pouch and showed it to her. It was cylindrical, with a handle and a staff. The top part had golden design etched into it while the bottom was plain. "We will use this to train them. It is called an agiel. It is the most powerful weapon ever created. It can send even the strongest of men to their knees. It took me years to perfect it. Here touch it. Just with your finger." Faedra hesitated before touching the tip with her finger.

Agony. She felt it run through every vein in her body. It felt like every cell was slowly being ripped apart. She yanked her hand back and fell to the ground. She gasped and tried to catch her breath. She looked at Rahl in shock. He was holding the agiel as if he felt no pain what so ever. Asmodeus smirked at her pain.

"In order to become the leader of the army, you must be trained to wield the agiel." Faedra paled. She never wanted to touch that thing again. She shook her head.

"No, I change my mind. I do not wish to lead your army."

"You have no choice, girl." Asmodeus got up from his throne and grabbed Faedra by the back of her neck, forcing her to look him in the eye. "You will lead the Mord Sith, whether you chose to or not. And your training starts now." He suddenly placed two cuffs around her wrists before nodding to the guards. They grabbed Faedra and began to pull her out of the throne room.

"No! Let me go!" Faedra struggled to free herself, but it was hopeless. The cuffs restricted her powers, she could feel it. Rahl followed closely.

"We will have so much fun training together." He said with a sadistic smile.

Faedra hung a few inches above the ground. Her arms were held above her head as the chains cut into her wrists. She still wore the cuffs that restricted her from using her magic and her arms were covered in blood. She had been in this position for the past few months and in those months she had been raped, tortured, and broken. She hung above a small hole. The room that she was in was large and circular. The walls and ground were made of a light brown stone. On the small table to her left were numerous torture tools. Behind her was a large cauldron of boiling poisons and beside it was a whip. In intervals, people would come through the large doors to feed her and give her a little water.

Faedra's body was covered in bruises and cuts. She was filthy, as sweat and dirt clung to her skin. The smell of her body was atrocious. If she had enough food in her body, she would have thrown up because of it. Her lower lip was split and her right eye was swollen. The only things covering her body were a leather band over her chest and a small leather skirt.

Faedra was slowly becoming adjusted to the pain of the agiel. She learned to stop fighting back. It didn't hurt if she just did what she was asked to do. She knew that soon she would become the leader of the Mord Sith, and then she would have to force little girls to endure the pain that she felt. It made her want to fight back, for no child should go through this. But she was too weak to try. She would become the obedient pet that Herdir and Rahl wanted her to be.

Faedra pulled up her red leather boot and smoothed it out. She strapped her two agiels to her thigh and hip. She rose and looked into the mirror. Her long hair was pulled up into a high braid that fell down her back. She wore a red leather body suit. Unlike the other Mord Sith, Faedra's had golden accents to signify her status. She wore leather neck armor and a corset that held it place. Her leg armor kept her agiels in place, and her boots reached the bottom of her knees. The leather was made to be comfortable and flexible so the Mord Sith could easily move around.

Faedra sighed and pulled on her gloves. After Darken Rahl had deemed her prepared for becoming the leader of the Mord Sith, Herdir ordered his guards to take young girls from their homes and bring them in for training. Faedra was forced to torture the girls with agiels and whips. For the first few months, Faedra would cry. She would go to her room and cry over everything that she had done. She would try to apologize, to set them free, but Rahl wouldn't let her do anything of the sort. Despite having removed the cuffs, Faedra rarely used her powers, even if she could use it to overpower Rahl, who was a skilled wizard. But she was disgusted by them. They were one of the major factors of her misery.

Five years had passed since then. She no longer cried after she tortured the young girls. She hardened herself so that she would no longer feel the guilt. She now had a group of Mord Sith faithful to her. She had assigned them to different castles throughout the realms to create more Mord Sith.

The door behind her opened. In her mirror, she saw Herdir leaning against the doorway. She turned and bowed.

"My king." she said stiffly.

Herdir nodded at her and pushed himself off the wall. He walked towards her. "I want you to go get me something."

"Of course, Herdir. What shall I get for you?"

"I want you go into the villages and find me the prettiest women that live there. Take a few guards with you to help bring them to me."

"What do you want to do with them?" Faedra narrowed her eyes. "They cannot become Mord Sith. They are too old."

"What does any man do to a pretty woman?" He smirked and turned to leave. "I expect you to bring them to me by nightfall, or you will take their place." Faedra paled. She left her room and began to assemble her guards.

She took women from their homes. She tortured the parents when they fought back. She allowed defenseless women to be raped by her father. She did it all because she no longer had a choice. The free willed child that she used to be was gone. She died the moment Kennreth had died. The true darkness of the realms finally showed itself to her.

The path of light that Kali and Aragorn had built for the Daughter of the Realms became hidden by a thick fog of darkness.

Hundreds of years became thousands. Thousands became millions. Millions became billions.

The Mord Sith grew and became the tales of children's nightmares. The thoughts of the murderous woman who mercilessly tortured their enemies and even innocents plagued their thoughts. Parents learned to hide their daughters whenever a band of Mord Sith was near. And they heard the stories of the young girls who refused to train. They would be fed to the fierce dragons of Azeros.

The heartless Demon King would send his daughter to take beautiful women from throughout the realms to him. When he was finished with them, he would have them executed in public. People feared the Demon King. They feared his adviser, Darken Rahl. But mostly, they feared the Daughter of the Realms. If the Demon King had enemies, she would be the one to kill them. She was merciless and cold. Tales of her actions were spoken in the taverns. Men would fear who she would be after next. When she rode through the villages on her horse, people would grovel to their knees. They wouldn't dare look her in the eye, for they feared what she would do.

Faedra would look at the people with a cold expression. She no longer cared if they feared her. She didn't care if the parents clutched their children closer to themselves. She never saw the fathers of the Mord Sith children, for as the last part of training the new recruits was having them torture their fathers and then kill them. But Faedra saw the mothers. Some would look down in fear, but those who were braver would look at her with hatred. It was times like those that Faedra would feel guilt, but she would push it off. She was doing what her masters told her to do, and that was all that mattered at this point.

One day, Rahl called her to the gardens for a walk. As Faedra walked, she would place a hand on her agiel. The Mord Sith would still feel the pain of their agiels, but they had become accustomed to it. Faedra would touch her agiel so that she could be reminded of who she was. She would touch it so when the pain rushed through her, she would know that she was a Mord Sith. That she was the slave for a tyrant and for his faithful follower.

Rahl began to tell her why he had summoned her. "There is a legend of a buried treasure in one of the caves in Kylarius . It is said to have great riches, and your father wants it. I would have sent the Mord Sith to find it, but I do not believe they will be capable of such a task." He stopped and turned to Faedra and placed a hand on her cheek. "I need you to find this treasure. You will go on your own, for I know that you won't need the others to bother you. There is a man named Icarus there that is supposed to know where the location of the treasure is. Find him and use whatever skills necessary to get the information out of him."

Faedra nodded. "Yes, sir. I will bring you the treasure as soon as I find it." Rahl smiled and kissed Faedra on the lips. Faedra stiffened. He pulled away and squeezed the back of her neck tightly.

"Do not fail me," he whispered, "or the consequences will be severe." He turned and walked away. Faedra rubbed the back of her neck with her gloved hand and walked towards the stables. She didn't need much to bring with her. One thing that she did bring with her for every journey was a long sword. It was made from a strong metal capable of cutting through any material. It had been a gift from Kennreth, and he had given it to her on her sixth birthday. He told her of how it had once been her grandfather's and how he would have wanted her to have it. Faedra kept it polished and protected. It was the only thing that Faedra truly cared about.

She strapped the sword to her saddle and set off to the small village in the north where the man named Icarus was.

Faedra walked into the whore house. The music stopped and people immediately became quiet. They stared at her in fear. Faedra had taken off her neck armor and corset before she came in, but left everything else. Faedra smirked as she looked around.

"I am looking for the boy named Icarus. I was told he would be here." She spoke with a tone of confidence. One of the men rose quickly and bowed.

"H-he is in the third bedroom to the right, your majesty," he stammered quickly. Faedra smirked and pulled out a sack full of gold coins. She tossed it to the man who caught it in shock. As she walked to towards the room, she smiled. She opened the third door to find a very scantily clad woman on top of a half naked man. Faedra rolled her eyes. The whore looked at her and gasped.

"Get out." Faedra snapped. The whore quickly ran out of the room. Faedra closed the door behind her as she stared at the man before her. He wasn't particularly handsome with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a large amount of freckles that were scattered over his body.

Icarus stared at her. "I- What do you want?" Faedra raised a single eyebrow. "I-I mean what do you want, your majesty." He stammered pathetically. Faedra smirked.

"I was told that you knew the location of a buried treasure in a hidden cave somewhere around here." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Is that true?" Icarus clenched his jaw.

"Why would I tell you?" He spat.

Faedra felt anger flare through her body, and she grabbed one of her agiels. She stepped towards him, but he snorted.

"You can try to torture me, but its not gonna work. I've been tortured by your kind before." Faedra stared at him, another plan forming in her mind. She smiled sweetly.

"Well no wonder you would seek companionship in a whore house." She moved towards him and crawled on the bed. "But I must say that whores aren't as good as they seem. I can make sure you are treated better than any of those women could. All you have to tell me is-"

"Its behind a large rock three miles west of here." Faedra moved back and got up. She placed her agiel in her belt.

"Get dressed." She said coolly.

"But-"

"You are going to take me to the cave." She opened the door and motioned for him to follow.

"But what about that other thing that you told me we were going to do?" he smiled. Faedra grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him out the door.

"OKAY! OKAY!"

Faedra sighed and walked out with the idiot at her side. He still hadn't put on pants.

Faedra and Icarus were in front of a large boulder. Faedra glared and turned to the boy.

"I thought you said there was a cave here." she snapped.

"There is. It's behind the boulder. It's hidden under a spell. I've tried to walk in before, but it won't work for me or for most people in general. I think the spell was made that only the people with the worthiest of souls could walk into the cave." He sighed and picked up the reigns for his horse. "Well, I guess we have to go now." Faedra looked at him blankly. "Didn't you hear me? It's for the people with the worthiest souls. I don't think the Demon Princess will be able to go in."

Faedra took out a bag of gold coins and tossed it to Icarus. "You leave, but I'm staying."

Icarus rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He clicked his tongue and his horse galloped out of the small clearing.

Faedra looked at the large rock. She got off her horse and picked up her sword. She slowly walked up the boulder. She knew that there was no chance of her going through. But she still had to try. She stood in front of it and placed her hand on the rock. She felt the surface of the rock and sighed, but suddenly an odd sensation came on her hand. Slowly, her hand began to sink into the rock. Faedra gasped. She tried to pull back but it was like her hand was stuck. Slowly, she was pulled into the rock. Suddenly she burst through the other side and gasped. She fell to the ground and looked around. It was dark but there were small holes on the ceiling that let the moonlight to shine through to clearly light the surroundings.

Faedra heard several groans of what seemed to be of a small child and the sound of shoveling. She grabbed her sword and walked toward the sound. She reached a large cave and saw a small figure digging in the dirt. She could see that the creature had long curly red hair that shined in the moonlight. The hair covered most of the body, so Faedra couldn't tell exactly what it was. Faedra moved closer to the small creature and grabbed a fistful of hair. The thing screamed and clutched her hands. Faedra pinned the creature on the ground and saw its face.

It was a girl, only about six or seven years old. She had large brown eyes and several freckles dotted her cheeks. The girl kicked Faedra, but she held on.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Faedra snarled. The girl spit on Faedra and tried to rolled away. Faedra let her go and got up. The girl glared at her and grabbed the shovel.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the girl screamed and tried to swing the shovel at Faedra. Faedra grabbed the shovel and broke it in two with her knee.

"Hey! I need that!" the small child whined.

"I want you to answer me, girl! Who are you and how did you get in this cave?" Faedra said harshly. She pointed the sword at the small girl. The girl gulped and looked at the tip of the sword.

"My name is Arya. I'm from a small village in Abelard, and I came to Azran because I heard my parents were here. I also heard there was treasure behind this boulder, so I came to look for it." She finished with a small huff.

Faedra narrowed her eyes. "Where are your parents?"

Arya looked down. "They're dead. I was tricked into believing they were here by my aunt."

"Why would your aunt do such a thing?" Faedra lowered her sword and stared at the girl. She liked her spunk.

"My aunt hates me. So do her sons. My uncle was the only reason why I lived there, but when he passed my aunt told me that my parents were here."

Faedra pressed her lips together. "That doesn't explain why you would need the treasure."

"I need it because I don't have a home. I need it so I can get a big home and food." Arya said with a fierce look of determination.

Faedra thought about what she said. She liked Arya. She was drawn to the fiery glow in the small child. She had a fierce determination and she was obviously strong to have gone through everything that she has. _She would become a good Mord Sith_. She thought. No. She was too good. Her soul was obviously worthy if she could go through the spell. A thought suddenly came into Faedra's head. A thought that was so foreign to her that she didn't truly understand it.

"I could give you a home." Faedra said slowly.

Arya stepped back. "I don't want to be a Mord Sith." She said with a hint of fear.

Faedra paused. "No, what I mean is I could give you a real home. It'll be a small house in the middle nowhere because if my leaders found out about you, they would kill you. But it would be a home." Faedra began to talk faster, "And I'll visit whenever I can and you'll have food and shelter and pretty dresses and…" Faedra trailed off. She clutched her sword tightly and rocked on her feet.

Arya's eyes widened at the thought. She smiled and nodded. Faedra slowly smiled too. It felt strange for her to smile, but it also felt nice at the same time.

"Well then, go outside and wait for me to get some of this treasure for my masters. Then I'll take you to the house." Arya ran out of the cave with a large smile on her face. Faedra bent down and picked up the broken shovel and began to dig.

Faedra walked out of the cave with a large sack of gold and treasure. There was too much to get any more, but she could always come back. She saw Arya stroking her horse's nose. Now that they were out in the open, Faedra could see that Arya's cheeks were hollow and how skinny she was. She walked over and attached the bag to the side of the saddle. She walked around and grabbed a large piece of bread.

"Here. Catch." Arya caught the bread and began to eat. Faedra looked at the sky.

"It will take a day's journey to get to the house, but you can rest while we're going there."

"What about you? Don't you need to sleep?" Arya asked with concern. She had finished her bread and was wiping the crumbs on her filthy grey dress.

Faedra snorted. "No, I've sent a lot longer than just a day without sleep. Come on." Faedra grabbed Arya's hand and pulled her on the horse. Faedra got on as well and they began to ride to the house.

When they finally reached the house, Arya gasped. It was beautiful. It had a tiled roof and the house itself was made of stones and wood. Parts of the house were covered in ivy, and there was a large walkway to the front door. Flowers bloomed here and there, giving it a magical feeling.

Faedra got off and pulled Arya with her.

"Is this your home?" Arya asked with excitement.

"No. It is the home of a wizard that I know. He is a good man. A bit odd, but still a good man. He owes me, so this is how he'll pay it off." Faedra opened the door. The smell of baked goods and magical herbs hit her nose. She tugged Arya along with her and pulled her to the kitchen. In the kitchen stood a tall old man. He had stringy white hair. Arya couldn't help but think that he looked a bit like the frogs that she saw in the small ponds. When he saw the two walk in, he smiled. His teeth were slightly crooked and yellowing. He walked towards Faedra and hugged her. Arya giggled at how uncomfortable Faedra looked.

"My dear princess! How are you?" his throaty voice boomed.

Faedra sighed. The wizard had always liked Faedra. He said that he knew of the dark deeds of her past, but that she had light in her. He told her it was her kind soul, but Faedra never believed that to be true. Her soul was black. _That can't be true. You were able to go through the spell,_ small voice in the back of her voice said. Faedra sighed again.

"Zed, I would like for you to meet my new friend, Arya. Arya, meet Zed the Strange." Arya giggled and Zed glared at Faedra.

"That's not my title! I'm Zed the Powerful!" Faedra snorted.

"Not to the people in the taverns." Faedra muttered.

"What was that, miss?" Zed asked raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Nothing, Zed. Listen I need you to take care of Arya. I'll come whenever I can, but she needs a proper home and food. Since you still owe me that favor, I think that it would be unwise to decline." Faedra finished with a threat. Her hand hovered over her agiel. Zed rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'll take the girl. Who would be idiotic enough to decline such a wonderful girl?" He bent down and tapped Arya's nose. Arya giggled.

Faedra sighed in relief. "Okay, I'll be back in about a month. Maybe earlier. Who knows."

"Bye, Faedra." Arya wrapped her arms around Faedra's legs. Faedra hesitated before resting a hand on the girls head and patting it affectionately.

Months passed. Faedra had never been so happy in her life. Every few weeks she would go and visit Zed and Arya. She began to love Arya greatly, and Zed became like a father to Faedra. He made sure that whenever she visited, she was well fed and that she slept. When she would visit, she changed her clothes so that she didn't look like a Mord Sith. She would wear a white blouse with a tight brown corset. Her skirt was a golden color and she wore a black scarf on top of the skirt.

Some days, she could only stay for a few hours while others she could stay for weeks. She would tell Rahl and Herdir that she was out hunting or on one of the missions that they sent her to do. When she left the house, she would often have to quickly kill someone or bring in dead creatures to show that she was actually doing what she was told to do.

Arya had grown a few inches. Her cheeks were now chubby and rosy, as they should be. Faedra learned quickly that Arya loved stories and magic. Arya would tell her stories that she was told as a child by her uncle. She would use her hands to help show the scenery and the actions. She would paint an image with her words. Faedra was captivated by the way she spoke and her small mind. They would tell each other secrets, and paint, and draw, and help Zed bake, and dance, and sing. Faedra felt at peace in those moments. But then she would go back into the castle. She would be forced to torture innocent girls. She was forced to bring women for the king's pleasure.

Slowly, she began to think for her own. She realized that following Rahl's orders were not the only option she had. She realized that her father did not own her. She began to think of different ways to break free of the chains that she was trapped in.

And one day, she figured it out.

Faedra burst through the door of the cottage. The bottom of her skirt had some mud on it, for she had ran here as fast as she could. "ZED! ARYA! COME HERE!" Arya and Zed came in. Zed looked at Faedra as Arya ran into Faedra's arms.

"What is it, my dear?"

"Zed, I have a plan! A magnificent plan! One that will save all the realms!" She smiled widely and got up.

"Well let's go into the study and you can tell us this plan of yours."

Faedra spent the next few hours explaining her plan. She wanted to take Asmodeus off the throne, and she knew the only way to do that was the destroy his most powerful weapon, the Mord Sith. The Mord Sith had towers in every realm so that they could enforce Asmodeus's laws. If they destroyed these towers, then they would destroy all of the Mord Sith. The Mord Sith were attached to their trainers, and the trainers never left the towers. Destroy the tower, and you would destroy the trainers and their trainees. Faedra felt excitement bubble up as she spoke. She would have to kill Rahl as well, but that wouldn't affect her.

Zed pressed his lips in a thin line as he listened. When Faedra finally finished, he spoke. "How will you destroy every tower? There are hundreds of realms now, my dear." Faedra sighed. This was something that she had thought of greatly.

"I plan to put bayar powder in every tower. I'm the head Mord Sith, so I could tell Asmodeus that I'm going to check the towers to see if they are doing their job correctly. And then I'll put the bayar powder in. I can't put it in the tower in Azran, for Asmodeus would know. I'd have to destroy it myself."

Zed looked at her in shock. "You can't use that much bayar powder! One bag full takes a powerful wizard to ignite it! How will you do hundreds of them!" Faedra smiled.

"I am more powerful that a single wizard, my friend. I can do it."

Zed rubbed his eyes. Arya had been sitting quietly the entire time. She had been tugging at the end of one of her curls, but now she looked at Faedra.

"If you do this, does that mean that we'll be safe? That we wont have to hide anymore?" Arya asked quietly. Faedra smiled and nodded. She went on her knees and stood in front of Arya. She grabbed her hands and rubbed them with her thumbs.

"But you have to understand something, Arya. We will be killing a lot of people by doing this. Are you okay with that?" Faedra brushed a few loose strands out of Arya's eyes.

"I understand why you have to do it." She said simply. Faedra smiled and rose.

"We should start soon. I'll tell my father in the morning. I'll probably be gone for a few weeks, but take that time to prepare yourselves." Faedra smiled and hugged Zed and kissed his cheek.

"It's all going to be okay soon, Zed. I can feel the freedom." She whispered in his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder. Zed rubbed her back and smiled.

"It will all be over, and all the bad things will just be memories, my dear." Faedra pulled away and smiled. She bent down and kissed Arya.

"Just you wait. The moment this is all over, I'm going to show you the realms and all of the magic."

Faedra had spent the past two months traveling the realms to place the Bayar powder in the Mord Sith towers. Rahl had been delighted about the fact that Faedra had suggested to check the towers.

Faedra stopped in the forest and changed her Mord Sith outfit to a dress similar to the one that she wore before, but instead of a white blouse and a gold skirt, she wore a green dress with a long black material draping from under her striped corset. It had been a gift from Zed for her birthday.

Faedra pulled her horse towards the house and smiled when she saw Arya wave through the window. She had sent a raven out to them to announce her coming. Faedra tied her reigns on a tree stump. She walked into the house just to be tackled by Arya. Faedra giggled and picked her up. Zed walked in and smiled at her.

"So, are we ready to destroy an entire race?" Zed asked while clapping his hands. Faedra smiled and nodded. She brought out the jar of all the mixed bayar powder that she used for the towers. She set it on the counter and wrapped her fingers around it while Zed pulled Arya to a far corner of the room. She concentrated, but nothing happened. She opened an eye and saw that not even a little smoke cloud came from the jar. She glared and tried again.

"Maybe you're not doing it right?" Arya asked.

Zed pursed his lips. He knew what was wrong. "Faedra, you put out the powder yourself. You have been in contact with it. It won't light for you." Faedra looked at him with a confused glare.

"What are you talking about?"

"When wizards want to use Bayar powder, they send their servants to do it so that they themselves can light it. It will not work for the person who put it out."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?" Faedra yelled.

"I forgot. It was only when I was rereading one of my books that I noticed this." Faedra growled and threw herself down on one of the steps. She buried her head in her hands.

"There could be another way." Arya suggested.

"No, there isn't. This was the only plan and now I ru-"

"There is another way." Zed said softly. Faedra looked at him and narrowed her eyes. She suddenly realized what he meant and got up quickly.

"No. I forbid you from doing it." Faedra hissed.

"It's all right, my dear." he said kindly.

"No. No. No. I won't allow you to do it. We'll think of something else." Faedra felt tears begin to form. She struggled to keep them from spilling.

"What's going on?" Arya asked. She was looking at both Zed and Faedra with a confused expression. Faedra shook her head. When Zed tried to grab the powder, Faedra pushed him aside. She felt tears run down her cheek as she looked at him.

"NO! I REFUSE TO LET YOU LEAVE ME! Please. Please don't do this." Faedra felt herself shake as her voice cracked. Arya began to cry as well. Zed felt a tear stream down his cheek as he stared at the two women that he loved. He had watched Faedra change from a monster to a kind woman who cared for the others around her. He had treated Faedra and Arya like his daughters because in his heart, they were. He grabbed Arya and kissed the top of her head. Faedra watched with her hand over her mouth, trying to hide the sobs that came. Zed tapped Arya's nose like the first time that he had met her.

"I want you to take good care of Faedra for me, little one." Arya nodded and wiped away her tears.

"I will, Zed." Arya nodded again, her red curls bouncing with the movement. Zed now turned to Faedra. He tried to smile for her, but he couldn't. Over the year, he had watched all the good that he knew was in her break through the layer of darkness that Asmodeus and Rahl covered her with. He walked towards her and Faedra slammed their bodies together. Faedra wrapped her arms around him and sobbed in his chest.

"Please don't do this. Please." Faedra sobbed. Zed swallowed thickly and rested his chin on her head.

"I want you to have a happy life, my dear. My life is nothing compared to yours."

"No. I am nothing. Please. Please no." Faedra chocked out. Zed pulled her away and looked her in the eyes. He smiled and wiped away her tears. He kissed the top of her head before walking towards the powder. Faedra trudged towards Arya and wrapped her arm around her.

"Don't look." she murmured. Arya buried her face in Faedra's skirt. Faedra watched as Zed wrapped his bony fingers around the jar. Zeds eyes began to glow bright white before the jar began to smoke before catching on fire. The fire began to spread onto Zed's arms. Faedra felt herself sob as she watched her friend become engulfed in the flames. She turned around and held on to Arya. Behind her she heard a thud. She shook. Faedra grabbed Arya and dragged her out of their house. She didn't let Arya see what Zed looked like, for she knew it would plague her nightmares. She stopped at the front of the house and magically locked the door. She turned to Arya. They both had tears streaming down their faces as they looked at each other. Faedra wrapped her arms around Arya. Faedra had to stay strong.

"Listen to me. I need to go and destroy the tower here. Alright? I'll be back soon. Stay here. I'll see you soon." Faedra kissed the top of her head and ran to the horse. She began to ride to the Mord Sith tower.

When she reached the tower she saw several Mord Sith and Darken Rahl at the door. Faedra got off her horse and grabbed her sword. She didn't touch her agiels. No. She was no longer a Mord Sith. Instead she was warrior fighting for freedom.

"What's wrong, Rahl?" Faedra smirked.

Rahl looked at her with fury. "Kill her." Three Mord Sith ran towards her. Faedra sliced their stomachs open with swift motions. More began to come towards her, but she fought them off easily. Rahl had ran into the tower and Faedra began to chase him. She killed any Mord Sith that came her way.

Faedra reached the top of the tower. She saw Rahl trying to find a way to escape. Faedra swung her sword and smirked; she saw the fear in his eyes. Without the Mord Sith, he was nothing. She walked towards him and kicked his stomach. She used her power to chain him on to the torture table. She grabbed a knife and dipped it into the cauldron of poisons and acids. She stared at him with a cruel smile. She wanted him to feel the pain that she had felt. To scream like she had.

"Do it," Rahl spat. "Take revenge on me for everything I did to you. I would expect you to. After all, we are the same." Faedra stopped. She set the knife down and grabbed her sword. She walked towards him and glared.

"No, we are not. I am good. I have light in me. I have people who love me. And you? You have nothing. We will never be alike." Faedra turned and left.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD! COME ON! KILL ME! TORTURE ME!" Faedra walked down the stairs and walked out. She saw the townspeople stare at her with shock. Some looked down and knelt. Faedra cleared her throat awkwardly.

"MY PEOPLE! TOO LONG HAVE WE DEALT WITH THE MORD SITH. I KNOW I WAS THE LEADER, BUT I NOW KNOW WHAT I HAVE DONE WAS WRONG. PLEASE LET ME MAKE IT UP TO YOU BY DOING THIS." Faedra turned and raised her hand. In her mind, she imagined the bricks crumbling, crushing everyone inside. In one swift movement, she dropped her hands and with it came the building. She heard several gasps around her. And then they turned into cheers. People began to grab her hands and kiss her head. Some bowed and hugged her. Faedra smiled in shock. Never had anyone done this. And then she remembered._ ARYA!_

Faedra began to push through the people. "Please let me through. LET ME THROUGH!" When she finally broke through she began to run towards the house.

Faedra reached the front garden of the house and looked around. Arya was nowhere to be found. Faedra began to panic. "ARYA!" She heard a loud high pitched scream. Faedra ran towards the sound. She stopped in a small clearing. All around were large tree with thick stumps. Faedra looked around and saw Arya hanging a few feet off the ground. Next to her was Asmodeus.

"Let her go." Faedra snarled.

"Why should I? You disobeyed my orders. You killed my warriors. You DESTROYED MY TOWERS AND KILLED MY ADVISER!" Arya whimpered.

"Please let her go." Faedra said weakly.

"No." He smirked and suddenly there was a harsh snap. Arya's body hit the ground, her neck in was in a strange angle. Faedra screamed at the sight.

"ARYA! NO!" Faedra fell to her knees and gripped the soft grass. Tears began to fall from her cheeks and landed on the grass. She gripped the grass tightly and shook. It was too much for her. She had lost her best friend and the little girl who she thought of as a daughter in too short of a period of time. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw a familiar kind face. Kennreth looked at her and smiled. Behind him was Arya, Zed, and Andromeda. Kennreth tapped her nose. A sudden rush of energy ran through her.

Faedra rose. Her eyes were shut tightly. And then she opened them. Her eyes were glowing a bright gold color. A powerful golden glow enveloped her; pure energy radiated off of her. She raised her hand and sent Asmodeus flying into a tree. Asmodeus hissed in pain.

"You can't kill me." he groaned. Faedra smirked.

"I don't need to kill you. I just have to imprison you in a cell. Somewhere where you can never awaken." Faedra walked up to him slowly, her glow becoming brighter with every step. She placed her hands on either side of his head. Asmodeus screamed in agony as Faedra began to imprison him in a mental cell in his own body. Faedra slowly felt his skin become dust as he drifted away in the air. And then he was nothing.

Faedra felt her powers subside, and she fell in shock. She slowly crawled towards Arya. She had done it. She was free, but she had lost so much. Faedra touched Arya's cheek and cried. She knew that she couldn't stay. The people would want her to take her father's place, and she knew she could never do that. Faedra kissed Arya's head, and murmured a goodbye.

Faedra rose. She wouldn't become the queen. Instead, she would travel the realms. Hundreds of realms were made over the years that she had been imprisoned and more would be made. She would travel them. She would fight in wars and battles. She would save all those who needed it. She would not be a Queen of the Realms, but the Protector of them. She opened a portal and walked through. This would be the last time she would come back to Azran for a very, very long time.

Billions of years passed. Faedra spent her time traveling all the realms and she would go wherever people needed her. If there was a war, Faedra would go and aid the side that did the most good. Faedra no longer had her long hair, and instead cut it to her chin. She wore a long black leather jacket and comfortable clothes with boots.

She was known all around the realms as the Protector of the Realms. She was the balance of good and the evil.

On her journeys, Faedra hardly ever grew attached to anyone. She kept her distance. But in those rare years that Faedra did form a bond with a few creatures, she glowed. She would give her heart and soul to them. And when they passed of old age or died in the battlefield, Faedra would mourn their deaths for years.

One day, she received a letter. It stated that a rebellion was going on in the realm of Soleyn. Faedra went immediately to seek the rebel group. She wanted to know their side of the story before she went to the king. She wore her hood up so her face was not visible and walked into the rebel group's territory.

In a second, she was surrounded. Faedra placed her hand on the hilt of her sword and looked at them calmly.

"I am here to speak the leader of your group." she said. One of the men stepped forward and removed his hood.

"I'm the leader. Now who in the seven hells are you?" Faedra just stared in shock at the man. He had bright blue eyes and a handsome face. The side of his head were shaved while the middle grew out. He had dark brown hair, but in the middle was a streak of blonde.

Faedra gasped as she realized why the man was so familiar. "Avalon?"


End file.
